


[待授翻]Into Chaos and Old Night

by psychomath



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gay Romance, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Philosophical sex (I have apparently invented it), Sibling Incest, Slash, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 对自己的乱伦行为毫不知情，十五岁的但丁问了他神秘的爱人一个问题。Vergil/Dante 斜线有意义





	[待授翻]Into Chaos and Old Night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Into Chaos and Old Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415610) by [Tarshil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarshil/pseuds/Tarshil). 



> 诗节选自弥尔顿的《失乐园》

看那混沌的王座，  
和他蔓延荒芜深渊之上的漆黑亭阁；  
同他一起登上王座的黑夜，  
身穿黑貂马甲，生于万物之前，  
与他共同统治。

人类。无论阵营，皆从根源就有骄傲的罪；同类结党，诋毁异类以凌驾他人之上，对他人的美德一无所知……也毫无兴趣了解。这人类的世界，如此无知卑鄙，忘记了它本质的精华。理智和秩序成了罕见的品质。  
这谜题足以给维吉尔的余生提供娱乐。有那么多新奇的知识去了解，却又只有那么短暂的时间去了解一切。人类虚伪的言行足以使他厌恶，但他们神秘的本性又使他产生无尽的惊奇，以及，如果他敢于敞开心扉承认的话，一些犹豫不决，且被压抑的喜爱之情。  
但他不会犯同他父亲一样的错误。  
这也是为什么他曾不相信区区人类可以唤起那么多的美妙情感，创造更多的奇迹。但这个人就躺在他的身下，像月光一样苍白的头发披散在枕头上，就像是深红暮光下闪耀的流动金银。但丁云灰色的眼睛因欲望深沉，闪烁着狡黠的光彩。  
他那天十五岁了。维吉尔也是，可但丁对这戴着面具的人实际上是他双生子的事实毫不知情。他永远也不会知道。维吉尔找了他许多年，终于找到了但丁，他耐心等待着照顾弟弟的佣兵外出工作才现身。他用来遮掩面容的长长黑色布条从下卷起，露出嘴唇，好让他可以引诱自己的弟弟。  
这并非他的本意。就逻辑而言，这是愚蠢；而就天堂律法而言，这是可怕的兽行。  
维吉尔从没想明白他一见到自己的孪生兄弟时想做什么。他所知道的一切仅是无论他怎么努力，都无法原谅母亲带着弟弟出逃却留下她的另一个儿子孤身一人。他没想到的是，自己会被但丁的魅力打动，维吉尔的复仇恶念转变了，成为了他不知如何归类的情绪。  
这是错误的，根据法律，根据道德，根据指引人类远离蛮荒的智慧。但是这一切都无法像古早的穴居野蛮人粗浅的逻辑那样解释为何这是无法避免的。他所能做到的仅是向他的弟弟隐瞒这一切，隐瞒他所犯下的罪。  
维吉尔躺下，光滑的躯体贴上火热的皮肤，向一只红热的耳朵低语。“恶魔。”  
但丁大笑起来，环住维吉尔的腰，舔舐他的耳朵算作回应。  
他的双胞胎哥哥颤抖起来，立刻思忖起但丁天真的傲慢。骄傲于自己的出身，俯视其他的恶魔，却不了解自己的出身，没费心思考过自己从恶魔的那部分继承到了什么优越之处。但丁……或用他们的妈妈在出逃后给他起的名字称呼他，托尼 雷德格里夫……认为自己是独特的，却并不如自己所认为的那样和地狱诸位有天壤之别。唯一使他特立独行的美德和诅咒即他对人类的爱，就像他们的父亲。地狱的倒影和斯巴达一起组成了他，而这引诱了维吉尔，这让他们的关系完全合理。  
不幸的是，错误也可以完全合理。只有未开化的愚昧猿人会说像激情这样的东西毫无道理，仅仅因为他们粗鄙的智慧不能理解，或不想理解。  
“做作，”但丁突然嘟囔着抱怨，打断了肉体相触和柔和呻吟的脆弱旋律。  
“噢？”  
又一声轻笑，但丁稍稍抬起身子，把他的下巴放在维吉尔的肩膀上，手指划过他后背的皮肤。“你可不是什么无法触碰的鬼魂，埃涅阿斯*，你……”指甲陷入他的皮肉，维吉尔发出嘶嘶痛呼，他感受着后背被撕扯皮肤的热度，那些伤痕中的一部分，毫无疑问，将会流血。“……仅是血肉之躯。”  
当但丁大胆地抚摸他的身体，他哼出一声压抑的呻吟。维吉尔感觉到他手掌优雅的压力抵在他的大腿间。  
“看来有许多血都涌在这里。”  
“你这厚颜无耻的小恶魔。”  
“这就是你爱我的地方。”但丁嘴角挂着坏笑挖苦道。  
“这就是你和你所在这个世界上任何一个小流氓没什么不一样的地方，托尼。只是又一个厚颜无耻的小恶魔。”  
“仍然是你爱我的地方。”但丁重复。  
很少有东西有趣到能从维吉尔那里偷来一声轻笑，但是但丁不怎么聪明的讽刺做到了。他的双胞胎弟弟看起来正自鸣得意，大概以为自己非常特别。  
但丁躺回舒服的枕头上，严肃地看进他的双眼，所有的孩子气都消失了。他的手仍然坚定地握着维吉尔坚硬的性器，另一只则滑下他赤裸的胸膛。“我们会怎样？”他问。维吉尔因另一个少年玩世不恭面容上泄露出的一丝忧虑而震惊。它立刻消失了，取而代之的是自信的面具。  
维吉尔思考起来，不需要多久，他杰出的头脑就知道该如何应对。他低下头，亲吻但丁的嘴唇，舌头像滑腻的蛇一样溜进他孪生兄弟湿热的嘴。这个吻是温柔慵懒的，完美诠释了他们最近性爱的美妙余韵，重新点燃他们的欲火。  
维吉尔很快结束了亲吻，终于回答道：“去往混沌和旧夜。”  
但丁精致的眉毛间皱起小小的纹路，这纹路很快消失了。“什么？”  
“我们将去往的地方，托尼，是混沌和旧夜。”  
但丁花了一会儿才想起这句引用。他们的妈妈在他们小的时候总喜欢给他们读关于天堂和地狱的古老史诗。毕竟她给自己的两个儿子以古代诗人的名字命名。尽管但丁对所有与书页相关的活动兴趣缺缺，维吉尔仍然并不惊讶地发现他的双胞兄弟明白了他的意思。  
但丁又皱起眉头。“为什么你要引用弥尔顿？”他大笑起来，带着一丝坏笑挤了挤维吉尔的裆部，从那戴着面具的男人那里唤出一声没费力压抑的呻吟。“你的意思是这会让我们堕入地狱？未免太夸张悲观了。”  
年轻，天真的但丁以为维吉尔讲了个笑话。  
“因为我们所做的是错误的，托尼，”他像是同孩童讲话那样回答但丁，某些方面来说他确实不过是个孩子。  
“为什么？”这孩子问。维吉尔无法辨认出他的诚实发自内心或仅是假象，但丁是假装无辜的大师，尽管他有时确实天真无辜。  
这回答不仅仅是因为他们是兄弟，更是因为他们是仇敌，最强劲，最致死的仇敌。但丁想要向恶魔复仇，而维吉尔则需要恶魔获得他渴求的力量。但丁太天真，没有宽广的眼界了解时局，而且将来的某一天定会与他为敌，与维吉尔所坚守的一切对抗。  
但就眼下而言，维吉尔满足于像他们孩提时那样躺进但丁的臂弯。那逝去的岁月中，他们一家团聚，斯巴达将自己伪装成平凡的人类，他们的妈妈则是一个普通的女人，双胞胎一起在后院玩耍。  
不，不像那时，现在一切都以天翻地覆。现在他们所做是禁忌的。  
他拒绝回答，拿开但丁放在他裆部的手，抓住了他的双腿，将它们大大张开。  
“嘿，这次轮到我了吧，你刚刚享用过我。”  
“不，我们之前说好这是我的夜晚，我们不是在玩捉迷藏，只有你这样以为。我的夜晚，我的规则。”  
“我明白了！”  
“很高兴我们能达成一致，托尼，”他说，心知少年将会对他下面要说的话激烈反对，维吉尔摆好姿势，补充道：“现在你知道承受有多容易，就要学会经常这样做。”说完，他重新埋入但丁紧致的后穴，仍然因为他们几分钟前的性爱而湿热。维吉尔发出愉悦的叹息，而但丁的哭叫则混合着惊讶，快感和愤慨。  
维吉尔今夜第二次发出轻笑，并将他的牙齿埋入他双胞胎弟弟的脖子。  
“混蛋……啊！”但丁咬紧牙关不让呻吟泄露，向上怒视他戴着面具的爱人，“明晚将是……我的夜晚！别以为我会让你——噢！”  
维吉尔的动作或许太粗暴了些，但这起了效果，让这男孩闭上了嘴。  
但丁不论为明晚的复仇做了怎样的计划都将是不足挂齿的，维吉尔更擅长隐藏自己的情绪，看着他的双胞胎使劲浑身解数想要诱出他的反应会是个好乐子。  
但丁是他们两个当中幸运的那个，在他们的家庭四分五裂，东躲西藏后仍然得以被他们的母亲宠坏。毫无疑问，在伊娃死后几年，但丁已经意识到了他需要强硬起来，这小子想要表现得像个硬汉，还开始了他的佣兵生涯。  
但但丁是对的：维吉尔确实爱他无耻的傲慢和无知，爱覆盖在他行动之上一层又一层等待发掘的谜团——因为某些扭曲的原因，他甚至爱那些但丁和他们父母相似，而维吉尔却缺失的特点，就好像但丁才是他们唯一真正的儿子。  
维吉尔同时痛恨和深爱着他兄弟的那一部分。  
地狱，混沌，宇宙的精髓——人类的精髓。即使维吉尔也不能免俗，尽管他绝望地想要摆脱它的支配。他憎恶但丁，因为他用刁钻的花招诱惑了他的亲生兄弟，并使他每晚都犯下愚行让这种厌恶更甚。他鄙夷淡定的无知，天真地享受着他们危险的小游戏，却看不到将来的苦果，却对这对他们意味着什么一无所知。  
但将他吸往深处的火热身体让他苦乐参半，让他痛苦，让他受美的震撼。脑内充斥着这些黑暗的想法，维吉尔的抽插猛烈快速，在炽烈的欲望与放纵的激情的黑色海洋中发泄着，沉浮着。规则与法律在他们对彼此渴求的浪潮中溺毙。  
他真美，这狡猾的撒旦在他身下扭动，嘴巴张开，释放出喘息和呻吟，以及对更多的恳求。但丁年轻的脸颊闪耀着光彩，月光一样的头发被他们情热的汗水黏在他甜美的脸蛋上，他洁白的脖颈因喉咙中的肆意哭喊而膨胀。  
维吉尔将他狠狠操进床垫里，将他们的身体紧紧压在一起，他粗长的性器埋在但丁痉挛收紧的屁股里。  
白亮的火焰吞噬了他的思绪，他的感官。维吉尔贪婪地亲吻着但丁，重复地喊着，“我的夜晚。我的。我的。我的。”一边射进了但丁正美味地紧裹他不放的脉动缝隙。  
但丁呻吟起来，在随之而来的高潮中狂野地喘息。他的一条胳膊环过维吉尔的腰，将他拉入一个慵懒的亲吻。  
他们律动着，直到高潮的终结，身体因将尽的颤抖而疲惫。他们紧贴的双唇间的火焰黯淡，变为天鹅绒般的肿胀的唇瓣间渐缓的粗重呼吸。  
维吉尔疲惫地躺在但丁身边，他的孪生兄弟，他将来的仇敌。但从何时起性独属于爱人了？如果因为维吉尔带着虚伪的温柔将他汗湿的头发别到耳后，或是因为维吉尔允许他爱抚他的肩膀和手臂直到身侧，或是因为维吉尔将头靠上但丁的胸膛，让但丁以为他们只是爱人，那这男孩很快就需要被提个醒。当维吉尔终于在他征服的胜利感中揭示了自己的真实身份，但丁就会明白他们从来也不是爱人。  
但丁没花上一分钟就睡着了。维吉尔没睡，他望着高高的肮脏窗户外的天空变暗，从这里可以看到一条黑暗的小巷和另一座破破烂烂的肮脏建筑外的火灾逃生梯。太阳已经隐没在高耸在另一个市区的高楼大厦后，初生的夜开始笼罩他们的世界。他想起了路西法在失乐园里穿越混沌的旅途，在光明前到达了黑暗的彼岸。在那里，这堕落的王子遇到了混沌和旧夜，宇宙的祖先，甚至早于上帝。  
“我们会怎样？”他的兄弟曾问他。

FIN

*埃涅阿斯：维吉尔长诗《埃涅阿斯纪》中的特洛伊英雄。


End file.
